Song of an Arc
by Rathalos156
Summary: The gang finds out a secret when Jaune is away. Oneshot


Song of an Arc

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Galway Girl_**

* * *

It was a nice day in Beacon and Teams RWBY and (J)NPR was in the JNPR dorm. Jaune was out visiting his family in a "small" settlement that his family owned, and Team RWBY and (J)NPR decided that they should have a sleepover party while Jaune was gone for the weekend.

At night they played some classic games most sleepover's do like, Truth or Dare. When Yang and Nora decided to wrestle, it was a mess. Most of the mess was cleaned up, and once it was fully clean they decided to go to sleep. However, they found a loose floorboard, Ruby being curious decided to look inside. Ruby saw an acoustic guitar, a couple song lyrics, and a CD. "Hey, guys! I found something inside the floorboards." Ruby said, as soon as she said this they went to look inside and saw the guitar, lyrics, and the CD. "Why, would Vomit boy hide something like this?" Yang asked herself curious, after reading the label on the CD. "Maybe, he recorded himself when he serenaded me when he wanted to take me to the dance?" Weiss questioned, also curious. Ruby then went to the DVD Player and put the disc inside. "Well, only one way to find out."

The CD started to play, and a video of Jaune was seen playing. _"Hello, this is my cover on Galway Girl by Ed Sheeran, hope you enjoy."_

Guitar suddenly started playing, and Jaune sang.

"Galway Girl By Ed Sheeran(Cover by Jose Audisio) "

 _She played the fiddle in an Irish band_  
 _But she fell in love with an English man_  
 _Kissed her on the neck and then I took her by the hand_  
 _Said, "baby, I just want to dance"_

The girls of the group heard him sing before but now, it was simply beautiful. Even Weiss, the Queen of Ice was astounded.

 _I meet her on Grafton street right outside of the bar_  
 _She shared a cigarette with me while her brother played the guitar_  
 _She asked me what does it mean, the Gaelic ink on your arm?_  
 _Said it was one of my friend's songs, do you want to drink on?_  
 _She took Jamie as a chaser, Jack for the fun_  
 _She got Arthur on the table with Johnny riding as a shotgun_  
 _Chatted some more, one more drink at the bar_  
 _Then put Van on the jukebox, got up to dance_

The song was pulling them in, their hearts beating faster and faster. They were imagining that Jaune was singing to them in the song.

 _You know, she played the fiddle in an Irish band_  
 _But she fell in love with an English man_  
 _Kissed her on the neck and then I took her by the hand_  
 _Said, "baby, I just want to dance"_  
 _With my pretty little Galway girl_  
 _You're my pretty little Galway girl_

They wanted to be his, they wanted the blonde musician in the screen to be theirs alone. Their eyes turned to hearts.

 _You know she beat me at darts and then she beat me at pool_  
 _And then she kissed me like there was nobody else in the room_  
 _As last orders were called was when she stood on the stool_  
 _After dancing to Kaleigh, singing to trad tunes_  
 _I never heard Carrickfergus ever sang so sweet_  
 _Acapella in the bar using her feet for a beat_  
 _Oh, I could have that voice playing on repeat for a week_  
 _And in this packed out room swear she was singing to me_

' **MINE, MINE, MINE!** ' They all thought in unison.

 _You know, she played the fiddle in an Irish band_  
 _But she fell in love with an English man_  
 _Kissed her on the neck and then I took her by the hand_  
 _Said, "baby, I just want to dance"_  
 _My pretty little Galway girl_  
 _My, my, my, my, my, my, my Galway girl_  
 _My, my, my, my, my, my, my Galway girl_  
 _My, my, my, my, my, my, my Galway girl_

They were now blushing redder than any none tomato.

 _And now we've outstayed our welcome and it's closing time_  
 _I was holding her hand, her hand was holding mine_  
 _Our coats both smell of smoke, whiskey and wine_  
 _As we fill up our lungs with the cold air of the night_  
 _I walked her home then she took me inside_  
 _To finish some Doritos and another bottle of wine_  
 _I swear I'm gonna put you in a song that I write_  
 _About a Galway girl and a perfect night_

 _She played the fiddle in an Irish band_  
 _But she fell in love with an English man_  
 _Kissed her on the neck and then I took her by the hand_  
 _Said, "baby, I just want to dance"_  
 _My pretty little Galway girl_  
 _My, my, my, my, my, my, my Galway girl_  
 _My, my, my, my, my, my, my Galway girl_  
 _My, my, my, my, my, my, my Galway girl, hey_

As the song finished, the girls were lovestruck and were dreamily sighing. The Arc teen is gonna be having some trouble of the female kind soon in his future.


End file.
